Almost Never Woke Up
by PoisonElf
Summary: Wing's in a coma and Shelby recall what happened. My first story ever, criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Almost Never Woke Up

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

Present

_Past_

**Sound effects **

. .

**...beep**

**...beep**

**...beep**

Shelby looked at the hand she'd been holding onto for hours, it was still limp and cold even though she had been keeping it warm. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder; Shelby looked up to see Pigeonattack offering her a weak smile.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon" she said in her happy but exhausted tone of voice. Slowly Shelby stood up from the chair she practically lived in. It was her fault... her fault Wing was in a coma...

"But what if he doesn't wake up? Answer me that Pigeon!" Shelby shouted at her friend. Fresh hot tears started to roll down her face, if only she had noticed in time she would be laying on the hospital bed and not him. But the world doesn't spin on of 'If only'

_Explosions could be heard a mile away as five figures ran through the haze and smoke, at the right was a quite short boy with white hair, running next to him was a slightly taller red headed girl, next to her was a girl with her hair tied up into a high pony tail and two pigeon feathers sticking out of the pony tail, next to her was a girl with blond hair who was slightly taller than her. And finally next to her was a boy who was a hell of a lot taller than all of the people in the group. _

_They had all taken their fair share of hits in the battle field, they soon stopped to rest. "So, we'll form two groups, Otto and Laura in one, me, Shelby and Wing in the other. Then if we're lucky the enemy will not have noticed us yet and that is when we shall strike." Ordered Pigeon who had gone into her serious mode. Everybody in the group nodded, and quickly split off into their groups. _

_Otto and Laura ran off to the left leaving the others to the right, ducking under the giant log that hung from the ceiling of an old abandoned building, then running out of the back door. Otto looked at Laura to see she was smiling like a mad manic. "L-Laura? What's the matter?" Otto asked stammering a little, suddenly she started laughing madly._

"_I've figured it out; all we need to do is follow that dimly flashing light to get to the main control system. Then once we are there we send a signal to the others saying that we found it, after that they would probably set up the sealing crib and BOOM! There go the bad guys" she exclaimed excitedly, Otto looking at her like she had figured out the way to defy the laws of physics. "You, Laura Brand are a freaking genius!" Otto said smiling and they both got up and started running to the dim light._

_Shelby looked up to the tower that Otto and Laura should be in/making their way to. Her group had already got to their position and was waiting for the signal; Pigeon had gone to get some more water for the group since she was the who finished it. Leaving Wing and Shelby to look after the sealing crib, suddenly Wing stood up and walked over to Shelby and hugged her._

"_Not that I'm going to complain, but what's with this all of a sudden?" asked Shelby, slightly worried because when Wing did something different and sudden something bad came along not so long after. It was kind of like he had a sixth sense or something, and it worried her._

"_I just want you to know that I love you" he said with a smile, god she loved it when he smiled it just made her fell like everything is perfect. All of a sudden there was an explosion and Wing turned Shelby around so fast she lost her footing and tumbled to the ground taking Wing with her._

"_Are you OK?" Wing asked looking up at Shelby for any injuries. Sighing when he didn't find any, the next thing that happened so fast Shelby found herself lying on the ground with Wing lying onto of her. Wet warmth started to seep through Shelby's uniform; she looked down to see blood. But yet she felt no pain, then reality hit her like a train going at 100 mph. "Wing!" she screamed turning him over and looking at his wound. A single cut, it went from his right shoulder to his left hip. Shelby gasped when she saw this and tried to stop the bleeding, 'it's pointless... I-I can't stop the bleeding... God darn it!' Shelby shouted in her head._

_The next thing she knew she was in a seat in the hospital staring at Wing's pale, unmoving almost lifeless face, clutching his limp cold hand and felling hot tears roll down her face._

**...beep**

**...beep**

**...b-beep**

**... ...beep**

Shelby looked up at Wing when his heart beat started to become irregular. Pain was etched onto Wing's face but that soon faded, going back to the pale unmoving face. Sighing Shelby went back to holding his hand trying to keep it warm, when out of the blue...

**...b-beep**

**...b-beeeeeeeeeeep**

The sudden flat line shocked Shelby and she screamed for a nurse or doctor. The doctors came rushing in and used those shock pad things [AN: Idk what the prober name is Dx] after about four or five minutes they were about to give up when his heart started beating again.

"God damn it Wing don't do that!" shouted Shelby at the comatose Wing who obviously, didn't respond.

_Three weeks later_

Shelby sat in the same chair once again, but the only difference was she had a really silly smile on her face, and in a way it made her look like the doctors put her on some drugs or something. It had been about a month and three weeks since Wing went into a coma but the doctors had told her that he should be waking up very soon.

Shelby still sat in the same chair eating a red apple staring out of the window, still holding Wing's hand, she thought about going to sleep when she felt pressure on her hand. Looking down she saw Wing squeeze his eyes shut then opened them, blurry hazel eyes stared at her. "S-sup" he said, his voice raspy due to not being used for a month and three weeks. Shelby could feel the tears fall down her face again, gods she missed that voice.

"You idiot! Don't do that again. You scared me and every one half to death" she said smiling like a mad manic; Wing look confused at her "How long was I out?" of course he wouldn't know how long he's been in a coma for, "A month and three weeks" Shelby replied quietly and looked at his eyes.

"...Oh, I see" Wing said whilst sitting up, he looked at Shelby then hugged her. "Thank god you are safe" he then half picked Shelby up, half dragged her into the bed and muttered 'Sleep'. Shelby smiled before she fell asleep for the first time in ages.


	2. Authors note

Authors note for Almost Never Woke Up

Uhh. . . Sup? This isn't important 'cause I'm just trying to figure out how to upload a new chapter :] Pigeonattack wanted me to do some more on this so I thought 'Might as well since I haven't got anything else to do.' Oh by the way Pigeonattack if yer reading this then I'm thinking of killing the idea of my story called H.I.V.E witha Differance, mainly because I can't think how to start it, what to do in it, stuff like that.

And uhh yeah. . . Hopefully I'll get part two of Almost never woke up soon :]


End file.
